Invencible
by Andre Lys Martz
Summary: Bella tuvo que recordarse como comerse la vida, descubrir como cambiar de piel para encontrarse de nuevo a si misma. Esta es la historia de cómo una mujer puede ser destruida y aun así seguir adelante, encontrando las piezas que ha perdido y haciendo encajar algunas mejores. La historia de cómo se vuelve a sonreír, a creer en lo imposible, a convertirse en invencible.
1. Cataclismo

_Cataclismo_

"–_Lo siento Bella. Te juro que jamás pensé que las cosas fueran a terminar así, Hay algo que no logro encajar, me siento vacío. Y no se trata de ti, es solo que…antes te veía, y pensaba que eras perfecta, pero...no sé qué sucedió. _

_¿Que se supone que debía decir, que se supone que haces cuando el mundo comienza a caerte encima? Cuando te explican que hacer en caso de desastre natural lo 1ro que te advierten es que debes buscar el modo de ponerte a salvo, de cuidarte de alguna herida grave. Recordaba que en el colegio la primera regla en caso de terremoto era ampararse bajo alguna mesa y esperar ahí a que pasara el sacudón, aquel que podía o no poner tu vida en riesgo. _

_Pero, ¿cómo reaccionas si el desastre, la catástrofe, se encuentra dentro de ti? Como te refugias si el terremoto es desde cada terminación de tu cuerpo, si la alerta de tsunami se hace ahí, donde está tu corazón frágil y desamparado. ¿Cómo te proteges del eminente desastre que crece en tu pecho?_

_Jake espero un instante alguna respuesta de mi parte, tal vez esperaba que le pidiera que se quedara, que no me hiciera esto, y la verdad es que algo dentro de mí me gritaba que lo hiciera, pero no era capaz siquiera de sentir donde estaba mi boca para articular palabra alguna. Lo mire una última vez, el pesar en sus ojos, el bochorno de tener que verme así, y es que a través de su mirada podía verme a mí misma, vacía y confundida. Perdida en algún lugar dentro de la tormenta. Se acerco a mí, y sin pronunciar alguna otra palabra beso mi frente como tantas veces lo había hecho, pero con intenciones completamente distintas. Puso un mechón de mi cabello en su lugar, y tras una tacita despedida se marcho, se fue dejando tras de sí, el caos que amenazaba con destruirme. Se fue, después de haber iniciado un cataclismo."_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chiquill s he vuelto *-*. Santo cielos perdí la cuenta de todo el tiempo que estuve perdida, así sera que ni me acordaba de como usar Fanfiction esto fue todo una travesía ups. <strong>

**La vida me tenia un pelin absorbida y con las ideas super desnutridas, pero finalmente aquí les traigo una historia que espero les agrade tanto como me ha estado gustando. L s extrañe un mundoooo 3 Y bueno, bienvenid s los nuev s lectores.**

**Besos y abrazos gigantes. **


	2. Adormecida

No era vida, no era siquiera dolor. Era aquel silencio que le prosigue a un desastre cuando todo ha quedado abatido por el cataclismo, cuando no hay aves en el firmamento. El aire azotaba dentro de mí, cortaba a su paso mis pulmones, me destruía, ya ni siquiera eso, solo movía de un lado a otro los restos de mi corazón. Todo estaba simplemente estático, descolorido, incoherente ante mi tristeza.

Adormecida, así me sentía, acobijada entre lágrimas, y aun así muriendo de frío en la oscura soledad. No había sol, precisamente la ausencia de él había provocado la colisión de mi planeta, eso era, un planeta sumido en el olvido, perdido sin la luz de su más grande estrella.

-Issie no puedes continuar así, es exasperante verte como un vegetal. ¡Das lástima!- Rosalie había estado consolándome las últimas semanas, despotricaba conmigo del susodicho, para luego ofrecerme su regazo en mis horas de llanto, había soportado una y otra vez el mismo comportamiento de mi parte, supongo que para todo hay un límite.

-¿Qué se supone que haga Rose?-cuestione descubriendo mi cabeza antes tapada con mi cobija- Me siento fatal, como si me hubiera caído un rayo encima, peor aún, como si me hubiera ahogado en medio del mar, cada vez que respiro me arde por dentro.

-¿Qué pensaría si te viera así? ¿Le darás el placer de verte destruida por su partida?

-De todos modos no está aquí. Así que da igual.

Mi amiga me observo con el ceño fruncido, se le escapo un resoplido como por décima vez en la tarde, pero esta vez a diferencia de subir a mi cama y abrazarme de nuevo, salió de la habitación.

-Todos se rinden a la final- susurre para mí misma y volví a cubrir mi cabeza para recostarla en la almohada.

-Saldremos.- Rosalie regreso unos minutos después con un café en manos.- hazme el gigante favor de salir de esa pijama zarrapastrosa, toma este café, báñate, arréglate y regrésame a mi mejor amiga antes de que corra y me arroje a un auto…espera- me observo como una madre a punto de darme una advertencia que me podría costar la vida- ni se te ocurra arrojarte a un auto Isabella Swan, o juro que iré por ti al más allá y terminare el trabajo de nuevo.

-Rose…-me detuvo antes de que pudiera objetar algo.

-No vales ni un peso en este momento, hasta un cactus tendría más vida que tu ahora, así que ni creas que puedes defenderte o siquiera ejercer tu propia voluntad. Si decidiste abandonarte acepta las consecuencias, haré contigo lo que me venga en gana entonces.

-Eres algo cruel amiga.-rechiste apenas con un hilo de voz y los ojos abnegados en lagrimas.

-Me has traído a esto pequeña- suavizo un poco el semblante y coloco la palma de su mano en mi mejilla- Issie te quiero y me duele en el alma verte así. Eres una mujer extraordinaria, te mereces lo mejor del mundo. No soporto la idea de que un hombre te convierta en nada de esta manera. No tiene derecho.

-Convertirme en nada- se dibujo en mi rostro una amarga sonrisa que no tuvo la fuerza siquiera de llegar a mis ojos- eso hizo ¿No? Me convirtió en nada, absorbió por completo mi energía.

-Oh basta ya. Toma el café- me dio la taza y se levanto de la cama- iré a bañarme. Si no puedes hacer esto por ti misma entonces piensa en quienes te queremos ¿si? Has esto por mi Iss por favor.

"_-Eres hermosa- Jake me miraba encantado mientras deslizaba sus dedos por mi cabello. Reí por su comentario, hace un rato que no decía nada, se limitaba a acariciarme y observarme, como un admirador a una estrella, como un niño a su juguete favorito.- A veces creo que enloquecí ¿sabes?- alce una ceja algo confundida por su comentario._

_-¿Que enloqueciste? No entiendo. _

_-Si, que enloquecí- respondió entre risas- siento como si me hubiera ido a la cama o me hubiera golpeado y entonces caí en este maravilloso sueño, contigo en él. Tengo la teoría de que todo es una alucinación y que en algún momento alguien me hará entrar en razón y desaparecerás. Es demasiado perfecto para ser real. _

_Una estridente carcajada salía de entre mis labios, no era lo que decía, en realidad sus palabras habían tocado una parte de mi alma que hace tiempo había olvidado que existía. Era la seriedad con la cual explicaba su idea, como si de veras lo creyera._

_-Oh cariño…-me acerque a él y toque sus labios con los míos, besarlo era como una colisión de súper novas.- eres la persona más dulce del planeta.-dije entre besos."_

Mis lágrimas se confundieron una vez más con las gotas de la ducha, me arrastre hasta el piso cuando de nuevo el dolor en mi pecho me dificultaba mantenerme en pie, los sollozos salían a borbotones de mí, disimulados por el sonido de la regadera. Lo extrañaba tanto, deseaba de todas las maneras posibles tenerlo ahí conmigo, que me acariciara, que me besara, que me quemara entre la brasa de su cuerpo, que encendiera mis terminaciones con su tacto, que me llevara a la perdición con sus picaros juegos.

Alce mi rostro hacia la salida de agua y deje que las gotas cayeran directamente sobre él, deseando que el agua arrastrara mis lamentos, curara un poco de mí, me diera algo de fuerza para salir de este desastre en que me había transformado. Cerré la ducha un par de minutos después, cubrí mi cuerpo con una toalla y tras quitar el exceso de agua de mi cabello decidí secarlo para evitar la enmaraña en la que se había convertido en los últimos días, cuando iba de la ducha a la cama y de la cama a la cocina por un vaso de agua antes de volver a mi burbuja.

-Santo cielos Isabella mírate- dije ante el espejo, la verdad es que hace días que no me plantaba objetivamente frente a un espejo. No me había dado cuenta del insulto que era hacia el orgullo femenino, no podía siquiera sonreír para ocultar las ojeras y las bolsas en los ojos. Estaba hinchada hasta morir y pálida como un papel. Opte por ignorar la revelación un rato más y me ocupe primero de mi cabello que decía gracias a gritos por recordar que estaba ahí.-Bueno, así está mejor.

Después de darle a mi cabello algo de forma natural, tome mi bolso de maquillaje de la estantería y empecé a cubrir mi tristeza. Era como maquillar una muñeca, me faltaba ánimo para disfrutar el momento, pero al menos me quedaba un hilo de dignidad para convertir mi rostro en algo decente. Tal vez Rosalie tenía razón y era hora de vivir de nuevo. O al menos intentarlo.

-Gloria a Dios en el cielo- Rose alzo los brazos hacia el cielo y cerró los ojos luego de haberme visto- ¡Al fin eres de nuevo humana!

-No seas exagerada Rosalie- la verdad es que su permanente sarcasmo había logrado poner una sonrisa en mi rostro, le lance una pequeña mirada asesina mientras me dirija a mi closet. – ¿Aguamarina o negro?

-Me gusta bastante el vestido estampado que te compraste para el cumpleaños de tu hermano. A la final nunca lo usaste y es espectacular. Esos ya te los has puesto un montón de veces, es hora de algo nuevo ¿No crees?

Busque entre mis cosas mi vestido tribal que había adquirido el verano pasado, iría al cumpleaños de Seth en Miami pero a la final había tenido que quedarme en Seattle porque Jake tenía una cena a la cual debíamos asistir, después de eso mi querida inversión de 450 dólares no llego a salir del closet. Ni siquiera lo había sacado de la bolsa que ahora no recordaba donde estaba.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Pues un amigo me ha invitado al cumpleaños de su hermana, le había dicho que no iría, pero dada la circunstancia, le llame para decirle que vamos para allá.

-¿De verdad soy la mejor pareja que pudiste conseguir para esta noche?

-Al menos ya tienes ánimo para el sarcasmo, ten- extendió la mano alcanzándome mis tacones violetas.

-No sirven de nada si no consigo el vestido.- me queje tomándolos para luego dejarlos sobre el piso.

Rose volteo los ojos y se puso a buscar conmigo, finalmente luego de poner todo para arribas lo encontramos y termine de vestirme. Simple pero entallado perfectamente a mi cuerpo.

-Bueno…una zombi sexy, creo que estamos progresando- me sonrío mi amiga observándome con ojo crítico- solo un poco de perfume a ver si pescamos a un galán para ti hoy y listo.

-Rosalie….-le llame en modo reprobatorio.

-Ya lo sé pequeña saltamontes no te estreses. Te espero en el auto.-tomo sus cosas y salió de nuevo de la habitación, contoneando su cuerpo de un lado a otro. Al menos alguien tenía actitud esta noche.

Camine hacia mi espejo de cuerpo completo, dicen que una mujer en tacones se siente poderosa, tal vez tenía algo de cierto. Solo tenía que interpretar un papel hoy, intentarlo, intentar ser esa mujer que tanto admiraba, fingir que no estaba hecha trizas, a fin de cuentas la vida no se había detenido en mi caída. Aunque el planeta hubiera sufrido un desastre, seguía girando, seguía buscando el sol en las mañanas.

La razón por la cual me había retraído en mi caparazón era que no soportaba fingir que todo estaba bien, no soportaba la idea de sonreírle a la gente por cordialidad y reírme de un chiste fatal cuando aun lagrimas de la noche anterior tenían su marca en mi semblante. No soportaba tener que comportarme como un ser humano normal cuando ya no era más que un montón de cenizas. Esta era mi zona de confort, era el lugar donde podía extrañarlo un montón de veces, donde mis idas al pasado no afectaban a nadie, donde podía ser yo misma con mi despecho. Donde no tenía que correr a la misma velocidad que todos cuando apenas llegaba el aire a mis pulmones. Tenía una razón muy coherente para no salir de mi caparazón, de las sombras en las cuales el me había dejado.

Tal vez su teoría era cierta, tal vez lo nuestro si era una alucinación, debí creerle, debí creer que en serio algún día regresaría su cordura y desaparecería. Debí prepararme para el eminente adiós, debí comprender que yo era el producto del mal funcionamiento de sus neuronas, para luego no quedarme tan perdida como lo estaba. En el limbo entre el mundo real y la fantasía, entre las estrellas y la tierra firme.

Lleve mis dedos al cristal frente de mi y los deslice por él, la mujer del reflejo me sonrío con pesar mientras sus ojos enrojecían por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de nuevo. Respire profundamente, me arme de valor y comprendí que no valía la pena, que los sueños acaban, que el día siempre llega.

-Es hora de despertar Isabella.- susurre.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora si, esto es todo por hoy. Así comienza este pequeño recorrido por el que creo que much s hemos pasado aunque sea una vez en la vida, y esto es lo que me encanta de esta historia, que podemos compartir con Bella muchos de sus sentimientos, y acompañarla por este recorrido hasta que vuelva a ser una mujer hecha y derecha como quien dice. El sol siempre reaparece en el horizonte, y en su momento nos daremos cuenta de ello. <strong>

**Me gusta tener todos los capítulos listos antes de comenzar una historia, pero decidí intentar escribir sobre la marcha, así que les ruego me tengan paciencia. Si me llego a perder un tiempito, prometo aparecer tarde o temprano o/ .**

**Bueno mis querid s Twilighters, espero leernos pronto. Un abrazo gigante. **


	3. Un Halo de Luz

-¡Rosalie!- aquel fortachón que había visto de lejos tan solo dos veces en la vida se lanzo hacia mi amiga y la envolvió entre sus brazos entusiasmado- ya me había entristecido cuando pensé que no vendrías, la fiesta no sería la misma sin ti.

-Claro que no cariño, si soy una mujer indispensable- Rose deposito un beso en su mejilla y se volvió luego hacia mi- ella es Isabella.

-Un placer- dije dando mi primera sonrisa falsa de la noche.

-El placer es mío- nos hizo pasar y guardo nuestros abrigos en el armario. Era una casa gigante, había pensado que mi Penthouse no tenía nada que envidiarle a cualquier otro lugar, pero esto era como mínimo unas 6 veces más grande que mi hogar, según lo que dejaban ver las tenues luces que habían sido colocadas como decoración.

-Lindo lugar- le murmure a Rose para que Emmet, su amigo, no oyera mi impresión.

-Ves, el mundo sigue teniendo cosas hermosas- me dio un pequeño apretujón y llegamos a la terraza, esta vez adornada con luces de aquellas que colocan en navidad y flores de papel y naturales por doquier pero justo en la cantidad correcta. La música de Avicii retumbaba en mis oídos, a la vez que algunos reflectores blancos parpadeaban al ritmo de las notas.

-Iré a apresurar a mi hermana, ha llegado más de la mitad de los invitados y aun no sube. Están en su casa- le guiño un ojo, mas para Rosalie que para mí y se fue.

A nuestro alrededor los invitados conversaban, reían y hasta bailaban en la pequeña pista de baile que había sido preparada sobre lo que parecía ser una piscina. Todo daba una impresión muy primaveral, atemporal en la época en la cual nos encontrábamos, casi pisando el invierno.

-¿Conoces a su hermana?- caminábamos hacia un pequeño bar a uno de los costados de la terraza, aguarde esperando la respuesta mientras Rose buscaba como pasar para tomar algo de beber. Un chico alto y bastante bien parecido a decir verdad se acerco a nosotras antes de que mi amiga lograra descifrar el enigma.

-Déjenme les ayudo- su voz era aterciopelada y aun así lograba escucharse sobre aquel bullicio. Nos dedico una sonrisa y fue cuando note esos hermosos ojos verdes en su rostro, se detuvo un segundo más en mi semblante y salto la barra- ¿Qué quieren tomar?

-Dime algo ¿eres un guapo caballero o el sexy Bartender que a mitad de la noche resulta ser un Strepteasse?- cuestiono Rosalie.

-Solo un caballero- contesto el aludido entre risas- Emmet dice que eso ya no está de moda, pero las mujeres creo que no opinan lo mismo- comento mirándome de nuevo. Mis mejillas de inmediato picaron bajo mi piel.

-Yo me conformo con algo de Vodka saborizado en ese caso- pidió Rosalie, mirándome de reojo con una sonrisa disimulada- mi amiga en cambio tal vez quiera Sexo en la Playa.

La mire intentando ocultar mi vergüenza ante su juego y aquel chico de cabello cobrizo. Èl me guiño el ojo y empezó a servir los tragos.

-Wow- gesticulo Rose cuando él se dio la espalda. Negué con la cabeza riendo por lo bajo.

La verdad es que no estaba nada mal aquel "Bartender" pero Rosalie siempre iba más allá. Era como el diablillo malvado que te ínsita a ser traviesa. Pero hoy no tenia ánimo de seguirle el juego, a duras penas había logrado llegar a esta fiesta sin arrepentirme más de una vez, obviamente no estaba de humor para coqueteos.

-Aquí tienen- el chico nos extendió nuestros vasos y tras saltar la barra de regreso se planto frente a nosotras tomando también él un vaso para sí mismo- Soy Edward por cierto- entrelazo la mano con Rose y luego conmigo.

-Rosalie y ella, Isabella.- se acerco mas a él- veras, la pobre tuvo un problema de plagas y pues, uno de los ratones le mordió la lengua. Trata de ayudarla te lo ruego, yo iré a ver si consigo algo útil.- creí ver cómo le guiñaba un ojo y tras lanzarme un "I love you" en silencio, se mezclo con el resto de los invitados. La observe incrédula, aunque no sé que me sorprendía mas, su descaro o el hecho de que no tomara en serio mi estado de ánimo.

-No te estás divirtiendo mucho ¿cierto?- a juzgar por su pregunta era bastante obvia mi incomodidad.

- No tenía muchas ganas de salir, me siento algo mal- tome un sorbo de mi copa.

-Ahora que lo mencionas te ves un poco mal.- replico- ¿Quieres sentarte?

No lograba determinar si bromeaba o era en serio, aun así lo seguí hacia los puff que habían dispuesto a los alrededores.

-¿Por qué viniste si te sientes mal?- cuestiono posando su mirada en mí atentamente.

-Rosalie pensó que sería mejor salir para olvidar mi…malestar.

-Ya veo- bebió más de su vaso terminando con su contenido. – creo que entonces estas en el lugar indicado. Iré por otro de estos, ¿quieres?- solo cuando pregunto me di cuenta de que yo también me había terminado la bebida, le entregue el vaso y asentí. Tenía razón, estaba tal vez en el lugar indicado, con el alcohol suficiente para ahogar mis pensamientos. Edward tomo mi jarro y se dirigió hacia el bar.

Observe el montón de gente ante mi intentando localizar a Rosalie en algún lugar, acto fallido, me había abandonado a la deriva, con las mejores intenciones, pero aun así estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Quería estar en mi casa con la aparente tranquilidad que la llenaba.

-Me tome la libertad de servirte algo un poco más fuerte, te aviso de una vez antes de que creas que quiero dejarte inconsciente a propósito.-Edward tomo asiento a mi lado y me entrego la bebida.

-¿Cómo se que no utilizas conmigo psicología invertida?- tome un sorbo arrugando un poco el ceño en el momento en que toco mi paladar.

-Tendrás que confiar en mi supongo- arrimo un poco su puff hacia atrás y recostó su espalda en el pequeño muro.

Lo observe un minuto sin decir palabra alguna, a juzgar por el modo en que miraba hacia la pista no era el tipo de personas a quien le molestara el silencio, al menos alguien que no se preocupaba por sacarme a cucharadas una conversación.

-¿Por qué no disfrutas de la fiesta?-volvió a poner su atención en mí.

- No sería muy cortes de mi parte dejarte sola.

-No me molesta la soledad, terminas encariñándote con ella.

-Veras Isabella- giro un poco su cuerpo en mi dirección, quedando justo frente de mi- tengo dos opciones, una, es levantarme de este lugar, bailar, tomar unos cuantos tragos, conversar de cosas sin importancia, reír un poco de algunas otras sin sentido y embriagarme hasta terminar soplando las velas por Alice, eso sería lo que tú dices "disfrutar la fiesta" o, podría quedarme a tu lado, con la esperanza de que esos hermosos labios que tienes dibujen una sonrisa y así poder apreciar tu belleza, eso, seria disfrutar de la vida.

-…- me había dejado atónita, conocía personas directas en el mundo, yo era una de ellas, pero el…abrí y cerré mi boca intentando encontrar alguna respuesta a sus palabras, finalmente no encontré ninguna apropiada, en cambio sentí como una sonrisa empezaba a formarse en mis labios, una sonrisa que poco a poco se trasformo en una pequeña risa, no era estridente, no era larga, pero al menos fue genuina. De nuevo genuina.

-Tenía razón, eres mucho más bella al reír- me guiño un ojo, con las mejillas seguramente rojas bebí de mi vaso de nuevo.- ven, salgamos de aquí.

Levante mi rostro hacia su cuerpo ya erguido, tome su mano con cierta vacilación. Caminamos hasta el pequeño bar de nuevo, de donde tomo una botella de tequila para luego dirigirnos hacia la salida de la terraza. Me condujo en silencio por los pasillos de la casa, el corazón de repente comenzó amenazar con salir de mi pecho ¿Qué demonios se supone que hacia? ¿Por qué era incapaz de comportarme de un modo coherente? Caminaba a solas con hombre que ni siquiera conocía, sin saber a dónde y para que me llevaba. Finalmente llegamos a las puertas corredizas que conducían al jardín, si es que a tanto terreno se le podía llamar así. Siguió caminando un tramo más hasta que llegamos frente a un trampolín, se inclino para zafarse los zapatos y subió a él aun con la botella en mano.

-No deberíamos asumir que todas las mujeres son iguales, pero creo conocer las suficientes para conocer esa mirada.

-¿Perdona?- lo observe confundida aun sin saber qué hacer.

-Si le dices a alguien que te sientes mal, es bastante fácil asumir que está enferma y tal vez me equivoque, pero creo que tú realmente te sientes mal. No quiero verte sufrir, no pareces merecerlo y ya que mi deducción me dice que no estás dispuesta a bailar, entonces hagamos algo distinto.-extendió su mano libre hacia mí, invitándome a subir.

-Estás loco- sentencie, aun resistiéndome a su propuesta.

-Se libre Isabella...despréndete de eso que te lastima. La espontaneidad es la mejor manera de liberarse.

Ser libre ¿Acaso me había vuelto prisionera de mis sentimientos? Había dejado que la tristeza y la melancolía se apoderaran de mí, que invadiera mis terminaciones nerviosas para finalmente convertirme en un robot, una maquina sin vida ni razón. Tan evidente era ese dolor que me oprimía, que hasta Edward, sin saber nada más que mi nombre, podía verlo en mis ojos. Zafe mis tacones y tome su mano, él me ofreció la botella tras tomar un sorbo y luego bebí.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Se supone que saltamos como locos sin razón alguna?

-¿Debe haber alguna razón para divertirse? – no esperaba una respuesta de mi parte, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta había tomado impulso para levantarse sobre el aire, provocando que me tambaleara un poco, cerré los ojos intentando olvidar que esto era ridículo y salte, primero un salto leve, temerario, indeciso, y tras sentir la cosquilla dentro de mi estomago, esa que te advierte que lo disfrutas, salte mas y mas alto, sintiendo la brisa en mi rostro, la felicidad de aquella pequeña niña escondida en mi.

Salte como debí hacerlo hace mucho para salir de las turbulentas aguas que abatían mi cuerpo inerte, como debí hacerlo para tomar una bocanada de aire. La risa empezó a salir de mi, me pareció tan extraña y ajena, lejana, casi utópica; y así me fui perdiendo en la locura, en la tontería, en ese momento simple y sin sentido, podía saltar hasta una estrella, una que le diera un halo de luz a mi planeta. Èl tomo mi mano y le dio un pequeño apretujón.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que mis pies volvieron a estar sobre el húmedo césped de la madrugada, al menos la poca noción que tenia de mi cuerpo me decía que estaba sobre el césped.

-Rosalie me va a matar- dije luchando contra las trabas de mi lengua y riendo como loca.

-Estoy seguro de que comprenderá- Edward tenia su brazo en torno a mi cintura, dándome apoyo mientras caminábamos hacia la casa.

-Dijiste que no querías dejarme inconsciente- recosté mi cabeza de su costado.

-No creí que una mujer tan menuda sería capaz de acabarse una botella en 3 tragos.

-Para Edward, para, mi cabeza no deja de darme vueltas- lo solté y lleve mi cabeza hacia abajo, la idea era colocarla entre mis piernas hasta volver a encontrar mi norte, pero el piso de repente empezó a elevarse. Las risas de nuevo se apoderaron de mi cuando me desparrame sobre el suelo.

-¿¡Estas bien?!- Edward me dio la vuelta y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, examinando mi semblante con cautela.

-¿Qué? ¿Te preocupa entregarme algo rota?- pregunte con los ojos apenas entre abiertos.-vamos, relájate y ven aquí. No hay prisa.- di unas casi inconscientes palmadas a mi lado. Se recostó y me acerque a su cuerpo sin pensarlo, colocando mi cabeza sobre su pecho y envolviéndolo con uno de mis brazos, era cómodo, un lugar bastante cálido en realidad, su olor era exquisito.- No me regreses allá Ed, no me devuelvas a la oscuridad. Por favor…

Mi vista se vio ennegrecida sin siquiera percibirlo, esta vez no me ahogaba en el agua, esta vez no me ardía en la garganta. Me dejaba llevar por ella, pero era una agradable sensación, flotar a la deriva, pero aquí en la superficie algo era distinto y es que podía ver pequeñas estrellas en mi firmamento.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! :) Espero que estén tod s bien. Comencé la Uni hace poquito y de una ya me tienen Full, aun así encontré este pequeño espacio para dejarles este nuevo capitulo. La aparición de Edward no se hizo esperar, ya aquí lo tenemos para echarle una manito a Bella. Espero que les guste esta nueva historia. Un abrazo gigante, nos estamos leyendo :*<strong>


	4. Falso Verano

"Me arruinaste, me convertiste en nada, en algo demasiado minúsculo para llegar a ti. Fuiste el fuego que me consumió por completo."

* * *

><p>Abrí mis ojos en cuanto la luz del sol se filtro a través de mis parpados, aun llevaba puesto el vestido de la noche anterior; a mí alrededor la estancia no pareció familiar. Me removí inquieta entre las sabanas y baje de ella en busca de mis zapatos. Un mareo debilito todo mi cuerpo obligándome a sentarme de nuevo.<p>

A mi lado el reloj sobre la mesa de noche indicaba la 1pm ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo? Intente recordar cómo había llegado aquí, pero lo último que pasaba por mi memoria era el rostro de aquel chico de la noche anterior. El calor de su pecho bajo mi cabeza, su respiración acompasada que en cada exhalación me embriagaba con su aroma. Una sonrisa me delato en cuanto recordé el trampolín. Vaya modo de tener una fiesta.

-¡Issie! Venia justo a despertarte- Rosalie entro a la habitación con un café en manos-ten, creo que esto te ayudara un poco- me extendió la taza cuando se percato de mi desfallecimiento.

-¿Dónde estamos?- la fragancia del café de inmediato pareció despertar mis neuronas.

-No nos fuimos a casa, te pasaste algo de copas anoche y Emmet y Alice nos ofrecieron su casa. La fiesta estuvo fenomenal no puedo creer que te la hayas perdido, aunque te perdiste con el tal Edward, cuéntame, ¿te lo follaste?

-¡Rosalie Hale! ¿Qué modo de hablar es ese?- exclame escandalizada por sus deducciones-sería incapaz de acostarme con un desconocido, solo conversamos tonta- le di un pequeño empujón en el hombro.

-Que aburrida eres, estoy casi segura de que es mil veces mejor que Jake.

Le lance un mohín y me levante de mi cama, ahora si en busca de mis tacones. Quería irme a casa, tomar un baño y seguir con mi vida. Una vez que los encontré al lado de la mesa de noche me los calce y tras tomar mi bolso me encamine fuera de la habitación, escuche los paso de Rose tras de mí.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A casa ¿No es obvio?

-Oh vamos Issie, no seas aguafiestas, Edward está preparando el almuerzo.-Me gire hacia ella confundida ¿Edward?

-¿Por qué se quedo aquí? Hasta donde recuerdo el estaba perfectamente sobrio.

-Está viviendo aquí amiga, acabas de salir de su habitación.- de inmediato me preocupe ¿acaso mi amiga si tenía razón y me había ido a la cama con él? Entonces recordé que había amanecido vestida.

-El durmió en la habitación de huéspedes, no te alteres.-respondió Rose a mi pregunta no pronunciada- vamos, almorcemos y luego te llevo a casa ¿si?

Puse mis ojos en blanco, a pesar de ello seguí a Rosalie por los pasillos hasta la cocina, el ruido se mezclaba con un ligero olor a orégano y albahaca. Al entrar en el lugar ahí estaba Edward, Emmet y una chica menuda de cabello largo oscuro que supuse era Alice, la cumpleañera de la noche pasada.

-Buenos Días- salude tomando asiento alrededor del mesón de mármol que se encontraba en medio de la habitación.

-Es un poco tarde para ser de día Isabella- bromeo Emmet a la vez que me guiñaba un ojo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- susurro Edward a mi lado, pareciendo bastante interesado la verdad.

-Perfectamente…gracias-le conteste también en voz baja a la vez que una sonrisa llegaba a mis labios.

-Lastima que no pudimos conocernos ayer- Alice hizo un mohín, casi un puchero- yo soy Alice.

-La pequeña de la casa-comento Emmet.

-Mucho gusto Isabella- me sonrío Alice terminando su presentación.

-Pueden decirme Bella, o Issie.

-¡Ah ah!- exclamo Rosalie enrollándome en sus níveos brazos- la única con derecho a decirle Issie soy yo, así que confórmense con Bella o Bells.

-Muy bien Bells ¿quieres tomar algo?-El horror tomo el mando de mi rostro en cuanto Alice me hizo esa pregunta, el mundo me dio vueltas por completo- hablo de Agua o jugo- se apresuro a decir ella riendo con su cantarín tono.

-Oh, en ese caso agua, gracias.

-Justo llegaste en el momento perfecto Bells, ya dentro de poco sacare la lasaña del horno.

-Bartender y ahora Chef ¿No te parece fenomenal Issie?

Observe a Edward sin responder palabra alguna, él se levanto y se dirigió al horno. Alice me entrego el vaso de agua y acto seguido se fue al lado de Edward, espero en expectativa a que el retirara la bandeja y una vez que la coloco sobre el mesón intento pellizcarlo con sus dedos, pero él fue más veloz y la detuvo.

-Alice- la regaño entre risas.

-Oh vamos Edward, te pareces a mi madre.

-Te quemaras.

Ella volvió a hacer ese extraño pero tierno puchero y se sentó sobre el mármol esperando poder comer. Edward deposito un beso en su mejilla riendo de su reacción. Observe hacia otro lado y me tope con Rosalie y Emmet jugando con sus dedos entrelazados, se miraban a los ojos uno al otro, casi parecían en la misma sintonía.

_Hablábamos y reíamos en la fría noche con nuestras copas en manos, la música era apenas lo suficientemente alta para darle ambiente a nuestra pequeña reunión social. Jake acariciaba con su pulgar el dorso de mi mano, de un momento a otro depósito un beso en mi mejilla y luego bajo por mi cuello donde se detuvo unos segundos para inhalar mi aroma. Gire mi rostro hacia él, ignorando por completo a todas las personas que teníamos a nuestro alrededor, nuestras miradas se prendieron una de la otra, las chispas que irradiaban de ellas opacaban por completo todo lo demás. _

_-Estas divina esta noche-susurro en mi oído haciéndome sonreír; volvió su rostro hacia mí y se acerco, provocándome, incitándome y entonces junto nuestros labios. Aquel contacto tan perfecto, tan dulce, tan exquisito._

_-¡Que ternuras!- exclamo Rose sacándonos de nuestra pequeña burbuja, recosté mi cabeza del hombro de Jake y este me rodeo con su brazo. _

Edward y Alice colocaban juntos la mesa, esta última a escondidas tomaba pequeños pellizcos del pan con el cual acompañaríamos la lasaña, los anfitriones decidieron utilizar la mesa del jardín y una vez colocado todo nos sentamos en nuestros lugares.

-¿Hace cuanto que eres chef Edward?-cuestiono Rosalie llevando un bocado de lasaña a su boca, hizo un gesto de regocijo en cuanto este entro en contacto con su paladar-Por Dios esto sabe magnifico.

-Gracias-el eludido le regalo a mi amiga una de esas maravillosas sonrisas en las cuales sus dientes parecían destellar.-A los 18 ya sabía preparar un buen numero de platillos, mis padres tenían un restaurante de comida francesa y se encargaron de dejarme buenos conocimientos, aunque yo prefiero la comida Italia y en una segunda estancia, la española, con esos sabores tan exóticos.

-Wow, realmente te gusta esto ¿no?

-Obligue a Edward a que pagara mi última cuota del gimnasio, es una perdición tenerlo aquí todos los días.

-A Issie le ha gustado siempre hacer dulces, hace una torta de fresas fenomenal. Tal vez algún día puedan hacer algo juntos- propuso Rosalie tomándome desprevenida.

-Es solo un hobbie Rose- agregue con voz amarga.

-Mejor aun, puede ser divertido.

-Estoy segura que Edward tiene mejores cosas que hacer que estar cocinando con una aficionada, además hace mucho que no toco si quiera una manga de repostería.

-Eso es porque te has convertido en un vegetal-mascullo mi amiga casi para sí misma.

Tenía razón, era inútil negarlo. Había dejado de hacer cosas que me encantaban por estar auto compadeciéndome, por pasarme los días mirándome y recordándome lo miserable que era. Rosalie tenía razón, si había algo en lo que mi amiga era buena era en ser sincera, pero aun así no podía soportarlo. No podía soportar el torbellino de crueles realidades que me azotaba desde ayer. Quite la servilleta de tela de mi regazo y me levante de la mesa aguantando una lágrima en mis parpados y con un nudo en la garganta.

-Gracias por todo chicos-entre a la casa apresuradamente, no escuchaba el repiqueteo de los tacones de Rosalie, pero recordé que estábamos aun sobre césped, de todos modos, no pare hasta llegar a mi objetivo. Abrí la puerta tras tomar mi bolso en la sala y camine, casi corrí por el camino delantero de la casa, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, el agujero negro tomaba terreno en mi pecho y la calle parecía demasiado grande para lo pequeña que me sentía, un domingo a plena 2 de la tarde es casi como salir a media noche en este lugar, seguramente las familias estaban perfectamente acomodadas en sus sillones, quien sabe si viendo una película tras el almuerzo, o tal vez a la orilla de sus piscinas tomando algo de sol antes de que cayera el invierno.

Era un lindo día, la verdad es que no había siquiera un hilo de nubes en el cielo, se observa tan solo su inmensidad azul, el rebote de los destellos de un sol que todos disfrutaban, que significaba que se podía correr por el parque, pasear con la mascota, reír al rodar por las verdes colinas. Era un lindo día para ser feliz.

Pero creo que yo siempre había funcionado al revés, prefería la lluvia, prefería el viento azotando mis ventanas, haciendo ruido, recordándome que hasta el grandioso cielo llora. Me agradaba sentir las gotas en mi rostro, brincar sobre los charcos, correr bajo la lluvia como si nunca pudiera alcanzarme. Me sentía en mi mundo en un día gris. Al menos un día gris no desentonaría tanto como lo hacia este día de falso verano, al menos un día gris no me echaría en cara lo miserable que era. Al menos un día gris seria parte de mí…o al menos eso quería creer.

El teléfono no había dejado de sonar hasta que finalmente la batería se rindió. Revise las primeras dos veces aun cuando sabia de quien se trataba, Rosalie no había dejado de insistir ni en el último minuto. Me sentí mal al principio, después de todo tenía derecho a tener su pizca de orgullo, así éramos, ella jamás se arrepentía de sus palabras y yo siempre me tomaba todo personal. Pero aun así no pare de andar hasta que llegue a un pequeño café. Si hubiera querido hace mucho que me habría alcanzado, aun ahora podía encontrarme si tan preocupada estaba por sus hirientes palabras, al fin y al cabo no me escondía de nadie, no literalmente.

-Aquí tiene señorita- la empleada coloco un Mocaccino con crema frente de mi, junto con un rollo de canela.

-Gracias- le sonreí con desgana y me dejo a solas.

Mis papilas agradecieron a millares la sensación del suave y dulce café en mi boca, el calor fue bajando por mi pecho, llevando consigo algo de confort. Mi segundo, este era mi momento de auto-reparación, no necesitaba a mil personas a mi alrededor para tener algo de paz. No era como Rosalie pensaba, no era un vegetal, solo estaba en pausa ¿Era mucho pedir que respetara eso? Sin previo aviso las lagrimas volvieron a delatarme, me estaba convirtiendo en una estúpida Magdalena. Santo cielos estaba tan molesta, molesta con él por haber sido un imbécil, por entrar en mi mundo y ponerlo todo de cabezas, por enamorarme, por perturbar mi corazón para luego dejarlo desvalido, estaba molesta conmigo, por ser tan tonta, por no haberlo visto venir, por haber pasado por alto tantas pistas tantas señales, por ser ahora una entupida, por dejar que siguiera teniendo el mando de mi vida.

Molesta, furia, rabia, eso era lo que emergía de mí, por Jake, por mí, por Rosalie persiguiéndome día y noche para que volviera a ser su mejor amiga, ¡pero maldita sea! No recordaba quién demonios pretendía ella que era su mejor amiga, esta era yo, tan sencillo como eso, con mi soberana molestia, con mi patética tristeza y mis ya agotadoras lágrimas. ¿Era tan complicado aceptar en lo que me había transformado? Y la peor parte es que sabia la respuesta, obviamente que lo sabía, daba asco, daba lastima.

El dulce sabor del mocaccino desapareció entre el salado sabor de mis lágrimas. Sorbí por mi nariz ignorando a los pocos comensales que me observaban tal vez debatiéndose en si necesitaba ayuda o era mejor dejarme en paz. Agradecí en el alma que al parecer habían optado por la segunda y seguí bebiendo mi café y comiendo de mi Cinnamon.

-¿Segura que no quiere un taxi?- cuestiono de nuevo la mesera con el platillo de propinas entre manos, yo negué con la cabeza esta vez y salí del establecimiento.

Edward se levanto de la acera en cuanto me vio, camino hacia mí a pasó rápido pero su postura era la viva imagen de la tranquilidad en contraste con su presura. Lo ignore caminando cabizbaja, con la esperanza de que se rindiera y regresara con los demás ¿Por qué hacia esto? ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto?

-¿A Alice le parece bien que persigas a otras chicas?- mi voz fácilmente podía apuñalar a alguien.

-Estoy seguro de que otras cosas le preocupan más.

-¿Qué quieres Edward?

-¿Qué sucede Bella?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tú dímelo.

Me detuve a medio caminar y le plante cara. Sus ojos verdes tomaban un aspecto esmeralda con los reflejos del sol, la sonrisa que tanto empezaba a gustarme en tan poco tiempo no estaba esta vez sobre su semblante, era un rostro inexpresivo, en espera de mi respuesta.

-Mira Edward, de verdad te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí anoche. Me divertí y es un gran alivio que te hayas comportado como un caballero. Pero estoy segura de que los chicos y tu novia te están extrañando, puedes decirle a Rosalie que estoy bien, que no me lance a un auto y que aun estoy lo suficientemente cuerda como para llegar a mi casa por mi sola. Y ¿sabes qué? Hazme un último favor y dile también que me deje en paz, que haré esto a mi paso, a la velocidad que me provoque la regalada gana, que deje de "ayudarme" a fingir demencia, que no quiero ir a una puta fiesta para ser feliz de nuevo y que no soy tan estúpida como para ahogar mi depresión en pastillas, comenzando porque no-estoy-deprimida. Y que si tanto le molesta mi "estado vegetal" se puede ir al mismísimo demonio.

"¡Estoy harta Edward! ¡Estoy harta de ella, de sus comentarios, de esos entupidos recuerdos que no me dejan de azotar a donde quiera que vaya! Solo quiero que me dejen en paz, solo quiero estar en paz…yo…yo…solo quiero paz- el corazón me latía a mil por horas, mi voz se había convertido en un hilo de palabras y las piernas eran gelatina bajo de mi.

Edward me envolvió con sus grandes brazos y me dejo llorar sobre su pecho. No acunaba mi cabeza, no acariciaba mi espalda como hacían todos cada vez que lloraba, solo me apretaba contra él, me dejaba expulsar mis demonios a la vez que los aprisionaba con su cuerpo. Yo tampoco le devolví el abrazo, mis brazos estaban a cada lado de mi cuerpo culminando en un puño respectivamente, no le abrazaba, no me enroscaba en torno a él. Pero aun así no quería que se separara de mí. Su agarre mantenía en su lugar todas mis piezas.

Él no era mi mejor amigo, no era mi hermano, no era un psicólogo, no tenía sentido por lugar alguno, era tan solo el chico de la fiesta de anoche, casi un completo desconocido, pero en ocasiones es justo un desconocido lo que necesitas, alguien completamente ajeno a tu pasado, a tus males, alguien para quien solo eras la del presente, alguien que no te recordara en momentos mejores, alguien que no te juzgara, que no buscara en ti retazos del pasado. El era mi desconocido, aquel que en este momento, en este preciso instante. Era mi salvador.

* * *

><p><strong><strong> ¿Y ustedes? ¿Han tenido su desconocido?...<strong>**

**Hello mis pequeñ s saltamontes. Bueno, aquí otro trocito de Bella, por fin viéndose en la realidad y expulsando sus demonios (menos mal). Como creo que ya han ido notando, generalmente tenemos pequeños FlashBack con Jacob, irán desapareciendo a medida que Bella se lo permita, ya veremos cuando precisamente...**

**LOQUIBELL prometo no abandonar, gracias por tu Review ;) y gracias a todas por darle una oportunidad a este nuevo fic, besos, nos estamos leyendo 3**


	5. Siempre Sale el Sol

"Dejo de pegarme la luna, quise recibir algo de sol. Ser acogida por su calor."

* * *

><p>-Alice no es mi novia.<p>

-¿Perdona?-observe a Edward quien tenía la vista fija en el trafico de Seattle, había accedido a que me llevara a casa una vez que logre controlar mi ataque de nervios.

-Dijiste que los chicos y mi novia estaban esperándome, pues Alice no es mi novia- mis mejillas estaban seguramente bastante coloradas, él me miro de refilón y río- Mi padre y Carlisle eran grandes amigos, Emmet, Alice y yo crecimos en Atlanta prácticamente juntos. Hace un tiempo que no nos veíamos ya, pero llegue aquí hace un par de meses y me invitaron a quedarme con ellos, estaban muy solos después de que sus padres murieran en aquel accidente. Y no pude negarme.

"Alice es una chica maravillosa, no conozco a nadie más feliz y tremenda que ella. Es como mi pequeña hermanita y esta locamente enamorada de Jasper."

-¿Estaba anoche en la fiesta?

-No, estuvo todo el día con ella pero tenía que regresar a Houston, estudia Medicina allá.

-¿Por qué no se va con él?- Con Edward, no sentía la necesidad de llenar el espacio, la curiosidad y el interés emergían con naturaleza de mí.

-Alice sería incapaz de separarse de Emmet ahora. Solo se tienen el uno al otro.

-¿Como murieron sus padres?

-En un accidente de tránsito, hace menos de un año. Venían del aeropuerto, era un domingo de madrugada y al parecer unos chicos ebrios en una camioneta se les atravesaron en el camino, Carlisle no fue capaz de salvarlos a todos. Maniobro para que no chocaran, pero no fue suficiente para él y Esme. Eran grandes personas- me miro con pesar y los ojos aguados- ojala los hubieras conocido.

-Lo siento.- susurre poniendo mi vista al frente de nuevo, no soportaba ver el dolor que se había adueñado de sus ojos.

-Algunos se van para no volver.-agrego como quien no quiere la cosa.

El resto del camino lo seguimos en silencio, con la música siendo la única en notarse dentro del auto. Edward cantaba en voz baja la letra de la canción, había cambiado de un estado afectado por la pequeña historia a su característica tranquilidad en cuestión de segundos. Para él parecía muy sencillo no prestarle mucha atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor y su vez parecía percibir todo, no sabía cómo explicarlo.

-Es aquí- indique cuando estuvimos frente mi edificio, estacionamos en un pequeño espacio a un lado de la calle.- gracias Edward…por todo.- tome mi bolso y abrí la puerta del copiloto, el tomo mi mano antes de que saliera.

-Estaré aquí Bells.- fue lo único que dijo antes de soltarme, baje del auto sin responder nada a sus palabras. Aun me preguntaba por qué lo hacía, porque se preocupaba tanto. No tenía sentido, no para mi, aun así sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se adueño de mi rostro mientras veía como se alejaba en su coche.

Subí a mi Pent House a paso lento, me observe en el espejo del elevador mientras llegaba a mi hogar, mi vestuario desentonaba con todo lo demás, una cara lavada y una crineja francesa para recoger mi cabello de la cara. Metí mis llaves en la cerradura y cruce el umbral a mi pequeña cueva, la luz de la tarde entraba por las panorámicas, dejando ver a lo lejos el Space Needle. Descalce mis tacones, poniendo mis pies en contacto con la fría baldosa y camine hacia el balcón que daba a todo el corazón de la ciudad, tome asiento en mi silla predilecta de la casa y lleve mis piernas a mi pecho tomándolas entre mis brazos. Ahí me quede, viendo al horizonte, a la nada.

Era fácil quedarse inmóvil mientras el mundo seguía moviéndose, mientras la gente corría de un lado a otro, reían, bromeaban, hacían sus vidas. Era fácil estarse tranquilo y no preocuparse por mas nada, era tentador, demasiado tentador dejarse perder entre las manecillas del reloj, que te afectara su paso sin siquiera notarlo. Parecía bastante sencillo morir en vida.

_-¿Qué porque me gustas?- Jake río de mi pregunta, y tomo mis manos entre las suyas cuando se dispuso a contestar- Bella eres perfecta, ojala yo pudiera ver el mundo de la manera en que tu lo ves. Siempre sacas lo mejor de todos, siempre pareces encontrar el modo de ser feliz y de tener el control de tu vida. Eres la mujer más atractiva de este mundo. _

_-Te sorprendería el montón de veces que pierdo el control de mi vida- replique con una sonrisa entre mis labios. _

_-Lo importante es que siempre vuelves al encontrarlo._

¿Por qué no podía hacerlo ahora? ¿Por qué no podía encontrar el modo de tener control sobre mi vida? ¿Por qué me permitía flotar en la corriente cuando esta solo me llevaba a un abismo? No hay nada peor que saber que estás haciendo las cosas mal y aun así no saber cómo remediarlas, es como estar ahogándose en un lago en invierno, sabes que debes salir de ahí, sabes que el frío te esta congelando y que la hipotermia en algún momento te matara, tal vez antes que la falta de aire, sabes que está mal, que todo está mal, pero aun así no tienes ni idea de cómo atravesar el hielo sobre ti, no sabes de donde sacar fuerza para destruirlo y por fin tomar el aliento que tanto necesitas.

Era exasperante ¿Y si Rosalie tenía razón? ¿Y si estaba entrando en depresión? Me negaba a creer esa tesis si quiera posible. Era absurdo, no es que estuviera a punto de lanzarme por un precipicio, aun valoraba la sangre que corría por mis venas llevando oxigeno a mi cuerpo, aun agradecía en grande seguir respirando. Eso era importante ¿no? Agradecer que sigas con vida…

-Pero no estás viva- susurre, plasmándole la cruda realidad al hilo de mis pensamientos.

Ese era el problema, eso era lo que todos veían, la ausencia de vida en mi mirada. Hasta yo fui capaz de verlo la noche anterior en cuanto me vi en el espejo al salir de la ducha. Corría sangre por mis venas, pero no estaba viva. Tras mi pequeña revelación me levante y camine a mi habitación, busque en mi armario mi patosa pijama y me fui a la ducha. Las gotas tibias caían sobre mi rostro, era tal vez una de las pocas veces que no me aprovechaba de mi baño para drenar las lagrimas, no tenía ya siquiera ganas de llorar de nuevo, deje que el agua chocara con mi piel y me deslice por la baldosa de la pared hasta caer sobre el piso y quedarme ahí sentada un rato mas.

Necesitaba limpiar mi mente, necesitaba un segundo sin pensar en nada, sin recordar a nadie, sin que el rostro decepcionado de Rosalie se cruzara por mi mente. De pronto lo único que vino a mi recuerdo fue el abrazo de Edward aquella tarde y una ola de tranquilidad se deslizo por mi cuerpo.

Salí del cuarto de baño y aun envuelta en la toalla me lance sobre mi cama, mi cabello empapado se esparramo por la almohada, haciendo que un pequeño escalofrió recorriera mi espalada al tener contacto con el frío de la tela. Cerré mis ojos hecha un ovillo y me deje ir. Me deje por fin estar en paz.

El impertinente ruido del timbre me saco de mi profundo sueño, mire el reloj sobre el cabezal de mi cama, 10am. Me levante de mi cama desnuda, sabe Dios a donde había ido a parar la toalla durante la noche, decide irme por lo rápido y colocarme el albornoz. No sé realmente a quien pretendía encontrar al abrir la puerta, pero definitivamente no era a él.

-Buenos Días- saludo con esa maravillosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Me quede unos segundos petrificada con el costado de la puerta entre mis manos. Como no había sucedido lo que parecía hace mucho tiempo me preocupe por cómo me veía en este preciso instante, con el cabello hecho una maraña y las horribles bolsas bajo mis ojos, eso sin hablar de la falta de ropa decente.

-Oh, lo siento. ¿Te desperté?

-No, no- me apresure a contestar y abrí la puerta por completo- pasa por favor.

-Rosalie quería venir a ver como estabas, pero le preocupaba que siguieras molesta.

-¿Entonces te uniste al equipo "cuidemos de Bella"?

-Algo así supongo- me percate de que traía una bolsa en su mano.- oh, traje para preparar algo de comer. Pensé que podíamos desayunar juntos, o podías quedártelo en caso de no querer comer.

-…-no sabía muy bien que decir, debería preocuparme tanta familiaridad, pero la verdad es que no sabía muy bien porque. No era para nada molesto- desayunar me parece bien.- dije al fin- solo déjame cambiarme y arreglarme un poco ¿si? La cocina es tuya.

Asintió y seguí hacia mi habitación, oí como sacaba utensilios de la estantería mientras yo buscaba que ponerme entre mis cosas. Una vez que encontré un mono negro y una franelilla turquesa con lo cual estaba cómoda y decente, recogí mi cabello en una cola de caballo y me asee. El olor a canela me impregno en cuanto caminaba hacia la cocina, Edward colocaba unos panqueques sobre el mesón, donde ya estaban algunas cosas para untarles.

-Wow, podría morir de un coma diabético- frente de mi había sirope de chocolate, miel de Maple, crema chantillí y un pequeño recipiente con lo que parecía ser mermelada de frutillas.

-Si no empiezas la mañana con algo dulce ¿Cómo pretendes que sea un buen día?- tomo asiento frente de mi y se sirvió en su plato, unto una buena cantidad de mermelada y crema chantillí sobre su hotcake. Lo mire aun escéptica, era un desayuno digno de un niño- esta delicioso ¿sabes?- pincho un trozo de aquella empalagosa combinación y lo dirigió hacia mí, invitándome a tomar el bocado, agarre el tenedor entre mis dedos.- ¿Lo ves? – sonrío satisfecho cuando mi rostro se relajo, encantado por la sensación.

Edward y yo tuvimos que preparar una segunda tanda en cuanto los platos quedaron vacíos en cuestión de segundos. Estábamos vueltos un desastre después de haber bromeado con la harina y la mezcla.

-Es un maravilloso perrito dulce- comente observando entre risas el hotcake que se cocinaba sobre el sartén.

-Eso, eso es arte Isabella Swan- contesto con el orgullo saliéndole de los poros.

Definitivamente que esta mañana podría morir de un coma diabético, mi panza estaba a reventar después de haber comido un poco más de media docena de panqueques.

-Creo que he descubierto mi verdadero amor- exprese acostada en uno de los muebles de la casa- esos hotcakes con chocolate y crema es lo mejor que he probado en toda mi vida.

-No puedo creer que jamás lo habías probado así- Edward estaba recostado en el diván acariciando su estomago como todo un hombre feliz.- no habías saboreado la vida Bells.

-Al parecer no…santo cielos voy a explotar lo juro.

El se carcajeo de mi comentario creo que mas por mi expresión que mis palabras.

-¿Que haremos hoy cerebro?- interrogo poniéndose en pie de un salto. Me deje contagiar por su entusiasmo, no sé si por efecto del azúcar que me había tapuzado hace tan solo unos minutos, o por su actitud.

-Tratar de conquistar el mundo Pinky.- conteste levantándome e ignorando la queja de mi hinchado estomago.

La brisa se estrellaba plácidamente con mi rostro en perfecta sintonía con la música que fácilmente podía romper mis tímpanos y Edward cantaba a todo pulmón. Hace un rato que habíamos dejado el tráfico atrás, me percate al mirar por la ventanilla de que íbamos hacia la playa. Al menos eso creía.

-Edward no me coloque traje de baño- grite por sobre el sonido de la música, viendo entre risas como este bailaba con la mitad de su cuerpo frente al volante.

-Yo tampoco- fue lo único que contesto antes de guiñarme el ojo.

A diferencia del día de ayer hoy si había algunas nubes sobre el firmamento, ciertas incluso tenían una ligera tonalidad gris, no parecía un gran día para ir a la playa.

-No te preocupes Bella, lo peor que puede suceder es que nos mojemos- me tranquilizo Edward percatándose de que observaba a través del parabrisas el cielo.

Media hora más tarde estábamos aparcando en el estacionamiento público cerca del paseo marítimo. Me descalce los tenis para dejar que mis pies se llenaran de la suave arena beige. Edward había hecho lo mismo, ahora caminaba a mi lado observando las olas chocar contra la orilla.

-Huele a paz- susurro cerrando los ojos y tomando una buena inspiración de aire.- el mar es perfecto ¿no lo crees?

-Es hermoso.

-Cuando supe que Carlisle y Esme habían muerto me fui solo a la playa, quería estar en paz, mirar la inmensidad y perderme en ella. El mar es la cosa más vulnerable y fuerte que pueda haber en este mundo, míralo ahí, sereno, maleable, apenas audible. En este momento es capaz de trasmitir toda la paz que hay en él, el suave repiqueteo de las olas, el fresco y único olor del salitre en el agua. Y cuando menos te lo esperas, se convierte en lo que él le apetezca, en una fuerza capaz de destruir o de crear, de hacer con el mundo cualquier cosa.

Mire aquel inmenso charco azul. Y entonces comprendí lo que mi acompañante quería decir, mirar el mar era la paz pura, era perderse en su grandeza pero sentirte parte de él, dejarse llevar por su oleaje. Ahora nos recibía y nos cobijaba entre sus brazos, nos regalaba de su belleza, pero mañana, mañana no sabríamos decir cómo nos trataría.

-Que se pueda convertir en algo terrible por momentos no quiere decir que deje de ser hermoso- Edward giro el rostro hacia mí y me observo, obligándome a devolverle la mirada.- creo que todo en la vida es así, solo hay que esperar a que las aguas vuelvan a su lugar tarde o temprano. Siempre lo hacen, siempre el desastre acaba.

Me tomo de la mano y me hizo correr hacia la playa, grite como niña enloquecida cuando nos hizo entrar a ambos en el agua, estaba helada, era de esperarse, una ola nos hizo tropezar en medio de nuestro juego, haciéndonos caer de lleno dentro del agua. Reía de placer en este juego de niños, salpicándonos uno al otro con picara malicia y haciéndonos cosquillas hasta enloquecer.

Nos sentamos a la orilla con nuestra ropa empapada, al menos la vestimenta de gimnasia era algo que se podía secar relativamente rápido. Edward en cambio se quito su suéter de cachemira, y subió el ruedo de sus jeans hasta donde le fue posible, tratando de minimizar el frío.

-Ahora no parece una idea tan brillante ¿eh?- se recostó sobre la arena antes de contestarme.

-Las grandes cosas siempre tienen un precio.

-Y tu siempre tienes una respuesta para todo- agregue mirando los suaves colores naranjas que se entremezclaban y reflejaban en las nubes.

-No, no siempre. Pero cuando no las tengo, intento encontrarlas.

-Muy inteligente.

-Vale la pena unas horas de frío a cambio de haber intentado conquistar el mundo Cerebro.

Lo observe con sus ojos cerrados, ahí, sobre la arena, recibiendo plácidamente la brisa del mar. Su respiración era acompasada y sus labios dibujaban una sutil curva de placer. Ahora que lo pensaba él era como el mar, sereno, tranquilo y capaz de irradiar su magia a los demás, al menos yo me contagiaba de su paz en los pocos momentos que había estado en su compañía. Para él todo en la vida podía alterarse y sin embargo tarde o temprano volvería a la normalidad y podía creerlo, porque ahora, aquí en medio de Alki Beach, yo lograba sentir como el huracán dentro de mi comenzaba achicarse y perder fuerza, aun se agitaba el agua, pero al menos ya era posible sentir, algo de claridad en medio de mi pequeña tormenta.

Yo era aquel mar ennegrecido que por un tiempo había destruido todo dentro de mí. Pero como Edward había dicho "el desastre siempre acaba" y para mí, era hora de que comenzara a salir el sol.

* * *

><p><strong>A veces lo que creemos que es el final es tan solo una transición. Pasa mil y un veces, la vida esta llena de cambios, es un mar que no sabemos en que momento va a enloquecer y arrastrarnos con sus olas hasta nuevos caminos. <strong>

**Hay que dejarse llevar aunque la mayoría de las veces la locura de nuestras mentes no nos deje hacerlo Y ****Edward es a persona indicada para soltar un poco a la testaruda de Bella. **

**Bueno mis pequeños saltamontes, espero que les haya agrado el capitulo, y les agradezco nuevamente por dedicar un ratazo de su tiempo a leer esta historia y dejarme compartir con ustedes pedacitos de las nebulosas de mi cabeza jeje. **

**Se les quiere grande, un abrazo y bueno: nos estamos leyendo :***


	6. Hasta las Cenizas

"Siempre estuvimos luchando contra la corriente, con el agua invadiendo nuestros pulmones, provocando esa sensación desgarradora en nuestro pecho. Y la adrenalina surgiendo bajo nuestra piel, ardiendo desde las entrañas.  
>Siempre estuvimos hacia el sentido contrario, hasta que finalmente ya no pudimos soportar."<p>

* * *

><p>-¿Bella? Bells llegamos- Edward tiraba un poco de mi brazo sacándome de mi sueño- te quedaste dormida.<p>

Un bostezo se me escapo entre los labios al abrir mis ojos. No se como pude dormirme en tan poco tiempo, supuse que estaba completamente agotada con tantas cosas en los últimos días.

-¿Te acompaño?- se ofreció cuando me dispuse a bajar de su auto.

-No- me apresure a contestar- estaré bien. Gracias Edward…me detuve unos segundos en esa calida y sincera mirada- fue divertido intentar conquistar el mundo.

-Cuando quieras-contesto a través de su sonrisa.

Entre al edificio una vez que su auto se confundió entre los demás. Una pequeña llovizna comenzaba a lanzarse sobre la ciudad, se había hecho esperar mucho, pero justo lo necesario para que pudiéramos disfrutar nuestra tarde.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas y camine a mi calido hogar, Rose estaba sentada justo al frente de mi puerta, tenia sus ojos cerrados y cantaba entre sus labios la canción que salía de los audífonos. Toque su pierna levemente con la punta de mi zapato, provocando que se percatara de mi presencia.

-¡Issie!- se levanto apresuradamente pero se abstuvo de acercarse mas a mi, siquiera un gesto de saludo.

Espere a que mi testaruda amiga dijera algo más.

-Amiga…lo siento. De verdad- la honestidad estaba pintada en su semblante, enmarcada por ese cejo fruncido.

-¿Qué? ¿Enviaste a Edward para que ablandara el terreno acaso?- metí la llave en el cerrojo, ignorando que otras cosas pasaban por el rostro de Rosalie.

-Vamos Issie ¿te molestaras por esa tontería?

Entre y aunque no estaba del mejor animo para Rose y su arrepentimiento, la verdad es que era mi amiga, me había soportado un millar de veces y muy en el fondo sabia que era una niñería seguir haciendo berrinche por un absurdo comentario, así que deje la puerta abierta tras de mi, escuche como la cerraba al pasar.

-Entonces ¿Si aceptas mi disculpa?

-¿Si acaso lo entiendes Rosalie?-pregunte nuevamente irritada girándome hacia ella.

-¿Qué cosa?

Un bufido delato mi exasperación.

-Que no soy como tú. Mira, lo se ¿bien? Se que he sido una estúpida estas ultimas semanas, se que me he comportado como una púber hormonada, llorando y lamentándome como si el mundo hubo llegado a su fin y créeme que estoy al corriente de que no es así. Pero tal vez solo quiera… solo quiera que me dejen estar. Que no me digan como debo "superarlo" y mucho menos que mi propia mejor amiga me diga que estoy siendo una estúpida una y otra vez.

-Bella yo solo…

-Quieres ayudar lo se. Pero no ayudas viendo las cosas desde tu punto de vitas ¿te has puesto en mi lugar? Rosalie ¡Por Dios! No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es enamorarse y que de repente destruyan todas tus ilusiones. Santo Cielos has tenido hombres a desear y tomar y los has desechado como si de juguetes se trataran. Pero tu nunca lo has sido y créeme no es algo que te desee, porque no es nada divertido, no es agradable que alguien que amas te arroje sin mas. Duele, duele en el alma y aunque suene horriblemente banal duele en el orgullo.

"Mira, no quiero fingir como si nada sucedio, no quiero olvidarlo. Solo quiero sacarme ese sentimiento tan destructor que llevo por dentro y tan solo creí que purgarme de mis demonios era la mejor manera, no ignorándolos porque aunque finja que me estoy comiendo la vida como tu propones, aunque me pase frente a Jake junto a mil hombres distintos y en 100 fiestas mas, como seguro harías tu, igual estaría muriéndome por dentro y no quiero aparentar estar bien, quiero estarlo. Créeme Rose, yo se que todo estará bien, no necesito que me lo recalquen a cada rato. No quiero que me digas que hacer, tan solo te quiero aquí, fingiendo demencia, asintiendo y sonriendo, dándome tu abrazo si empiezo a desvanecerme, necesito una cómplice. No otra conciencia. Cuando necesite de ella te aseguro que te lo diré."

-Eres muy fuerte Bella-susurro con sus ojos aguados.

-Lo sé Rosalie, me alegra que lo recordaras.

Mi amiga hizo ademan de abrazarme, acepte su gesto y me aferre a su esbelto cuerpo como si fuera mi puerto seguro, mas allá de todo tenia que admitir que lo era, tenia que ser sincera conmigo misma y confesar que apreciaba todo lo que había hecho por mí, valoraba su intención, obviamente que lo hacia. Pero era momento de que tomara las riendas de mi vida de nuevo y poner las cosas en su sitio era parte de ello.

-¿Puedo quedarme?...como los viejos tiempos.

-Haremos cotufas y pondremos películas para lanzarnos en nuestras sosas pijamas sobre la cama.

-El plan perfecto- secundo, dibujándose una gran sonrisa en su semblante. Mi tonta amiga, testaruda y orgullosa hasta la muerte, pero al igual que a mi tal vez no había nada que la afligía mas que estar molesta conmigo.

La música de Katty Perry hacia fondo de nuestra noche de "pijamada" cantábamos Roar a todo pulmón, como si de un himno se tratara. Intentaba impregnar mi actitud con la letra, convenciéndome de lo grandiosa que era, de lo libre que podía ser. Debía encontrar mí rugido de nuevo, y Jake...

-Oye Bells…-Rose me observaba desde el otro lado del mesón mientras esperábamos por las palomitas.

-¿Mmm?

-¿De verdad Jake y tu no han vuelto a hablarse?

-No…yo no he tenido el valor de dirigirle la palabra, y él…bueno, supongo que piensa que es lo mejor.

-Volverá, siempre lo hacen.-sentencio, no se si para animarme o solo lo dijo por decir.

-No estoy muy segura de que eso suceda…y no se que haría. Una parte de mi anhela eso todos los días, pero otra, otra tiene terror de que eso suceda no se como reaccionaria. Igual, las suposiciones no tienen moneda de cambio.

-Seria grandioso ¿sabes? que le puedas decir a la cara que ya no importa.

-Créeme que muero por hacerlo, estoy agotada…el desamor cansa- confesé riéndome de mi misma, la verdad es que podía decir que me sentía como si hubiera terminado un maratón. Tal cual, 1ro llena de energía, con la adrenalina y la emoción que deja el disparo al cielo para iniciar la carrera y así, corres como si el mundo no pudiera alcanzarte, hasta que es tanto lo que piensa a absorberse de tu cuerpo que llegas si acaso a la meta completamente exhausta. Aun no lograba definir si estaba en la meta, si había llegado ahí, pero estaba completamente segura de que estaba fuera de la carrera.

Lo extrañaba, aun extrañaba a Jake casi como el 1er día fuera de su vida, pero algo en mí ya se había hartado de estar dedicándole tanto de mi valioso tiempo a él y su recuerdo. Y lo peor de todo es que se habían ahogado tanto mis sentimientos, que todo era una completa maraña entre lo que ame de él y lo que odie de nosotros.

Así es el despecho, comienzas odiándote a ti misma, lamentándote, para luego caer en la redención y hacer trueque con el demonio a ver si tal vez de tanto llorar el tiempo vuelva atrás y luego, cuando te has perdido por completo a ti misma, eres un mar de frustración e ideas y sentimientos cruzados. Eres alguien que no sabe si sonreír o rechistar. Yo, yo no sabia si rechistar. No sabía que podía pasar si lo mirase a la cara, probablemente lo odiaría por haberse robado la Bells feliz que era junto a él, y luego de descubrir que seguía siendo adicta a su presencia, me moriría por estar entre sus brazos.

Adicta, era la analogía perfecta, el era la droga que amaba y odiaba a la misma vez.

-Es patético, ni siquiera se ve real.

-Es ficción amiga, no tiene porque verse real.

-Vamos Bells, es una película supuestamente de terror y eso solo me da risa.-Destino Final era nuestra pequeña adicción, las veíamos desde la preparatoria, decidimos vernos la saga para recordar viejos tiempos, pero a Rosalie ya no le daba ni frio ni calor las trágicas muertes.

-Es que tu corazón es demasiado oscuro para que la película llegue a tu nivel.

-Si…-se detuvo a mitad de la frase como analizando mi comentario- Puede ser que tengas razón. Igual, esto no me quitara el sueño que aburrimiento. Oye Bells ¿Qué tal si cocinamos?

-Yo cocino y tu observas-corregí alzando una ceja.

-Que brillante, menos mal y fue tu idea.

-Estoy agotadísima Rosalie, no me odies pero no tengo ganas ni de mover un dedo.

-Con que esas tenemos- Rose se irguió de su colchoneta y acerco sus manos hacia mi, antes de que pudiera impedirlo con sus malvados y esbeltos dedos provocaba cosquillas en mi abdomen, yo no dejaba de retorcerme a la vez que una risa histérica salía a borbotones de mi. Era una sensación casi torturante, pero en cierto modo agradable-A ver si así te despiertas pequeña Oveja.

-¡Baste Rose! Te lo ruego no mas.-Rode del sofá hacia el piso cayendo de plano sobre el cuerpo de mi amiga y luego al suelo el tazón de cotufas se volteo en el proceso llenando el piso de los restos que quedaban aun en él.-¡!eres un demonio!-exhausta me quede con mi cuerpo inerte sobre el piso al lado de Rose también acostada viendo hacia el techo.

-Te extrañaba Bella- dijo con voz serena aun viendo hacia el blanco techo como si hubiera un mundo infinito en él.

Yo también me extrañaba, aun lo hacía, aun había un montón de mi que no encontraba. Era una completa locura verte en el espejo y no reconocerte, no recordar quien eras y mucho menos saber el camino a ti mismo. Era una completa estupidez, pero a duras penas recordaba quien era antes de él, como era la vida entonces.

-Rosalie…no dejes que me pierda de nuevo ¿si?

-Es una petición absurda, eres más terca que una mula amiga, aunque hubiera intentado mantenerte en tierra igual te hubieras ido volando.

-No sirvo para vivir en el aire.

-O no sirves para vivir en tierra.

Después de un par de suplicas de mi amiga, nos levantamos del piso y nos dirigimos a la cocina, opte por preparar un par de hot dogs a todo el estilo latino. Hace unos años Jake me había enseñado a comer hot dogs como nuestros vecinos al sur del continente, era delicioso, una completa mezcla de sabores, entre el pan, la salchicha, la ensalada y las papitas. Sonreí al recordar la mueca que había hecho al ver esa extraña combinación, pero mi paladar vaya que agradeció el nuevo descubrimiento. Una sensación de orgullo lleno mi cuerpo cuando note que estaba recordando algo de Jacob sin que se me encogiera el corazón.

-¿Estás segura de que esto es comestible?-Rosalie no parecía muy convencida de que aquel "aperitivo" tuviera realmente un buen sabor.

-Solo cómelo Rose- le conteste limpiando con una servilleta los restos de salsa en mi mejilla.

Tal como lo había hecho yo hace un tiempo, el rostro de Rose paso de la incertidumbre al gusto en cuanto probo el hot dog.

-Ves como eres dramática- rezongue aun observándola.

-Habla la Drama Queen.

Le dirigí una mirada asesina, pero seguí comiendo sin gesticular palabra alguna. Mi amiga termino de comer tan solo minutos después y se dispuso a lavar la loza. Yo por mi lado volví a colocar música, esta vez algo de Bruno Mars y me senté sobre el mesón a esperar por ella. Eran por lo menos las 2 de la mañana a estas alturas, agradecí que el Pent House fuera sonido aislante para no estar molestando a los vecinos.

Beautiful girls all over the world

I could be chasing

but my time would be wasted

they got nothing on you, baby

Not, not, not, nothing on you, babe

not, nothing on you

nothing on you, baby…

Brinque del mesón de granito y me acerque a Rosalie, halándola por un brazo trayéndola conmigo a la pequeña terraza. Cante a todo pulmón, que Seattle entero me escuchara, que supiera que hoy era un buen día, que Jake no me había arruinado aun la vida y que era capaz de disfrutar aun contra mi propia credibilidad. Rosalie reía entre versos, me abrazo por la cintura y canto a dúo conmigo. Me observaba de vez en cuando, como si esperara que me fuera a desmoronar de nuevo, podía entender en su comportamiento que tenia miedo de volver a perderme. De que me volviera a convertir en un ser inerte, sin vida, sin sueños, sin camino a seguir.

-No me iré nunca jamás, de verdad, no te volveré a dejar sola

-Te quiero amiga-susurro Rosalie en mi oído, una hora después y cubrió mi cuerpo con una cobija.

Rose se arreglo sobro unos de los muebles de la terraza, supuse que en cuestión de minutos caería en los brazos de Morfeo, yo en cambio, preferí quedarme con la vista fija en la ciudad, dejando que el silencio por fin me dejara escuchar los pensamientos. Hay cosas simples que te hacen abrir los ojos, de un momento a otro logras verte con claridad a través de los cristales de la objetividad.

A veces pierdes las cosas por tu propia equivocación, porque no te das cuenta de lo valiosas que son hasta que se han ido. No sabes lo maravilloso que es todo, sino hasta que ves la oscuridad en la entrada de tu casa. No solo había perdido a Jake, había perdido momentos valiosos con personas que me apreciaban, que se preocupaban por mí sin importar que tonta pudiera ser, había arriesgado a mi mejor amiga por empeñarme en tener una razón para mis lamentos.

Jake era el ser que mas amaba y jamás pensé que lo fuera a perder algún día. Pero se fue, dejando tras de sí un montón de corotos rotos y millones de reclamos en el aire. Reproches que jamás salieran de sus labios, pero pude ver en su mirada aquel día.

Es curioso como después de analizar las cosas, como después de sentarte unos minutos a mirar las cosas desde perspectiva, te puedes dar cuenta de que no eres tan santa como pensabas, yo por ejemplo. Puedo decir que él tomo la decisión por ambos, el quiso irse, fue capaz de tomar el impulso suficiente para acabar con nuestra necrótica relación. Algún día llegaríamos a el final que ya conocíamos, pero yo, tan terca como era, no podía si quiera atisbar esa respuesta a mis preguntas nocturnas. Si, mis preguntas nocturnas, como en aquellos momentos en los cuales comienzas a preguntarle al techo cual es el paso a seguir.

Era una excelente creadora de historias y me había encargado de pulir a la perfección la apariencia de nuestro amor, había hecho todo lo posible porque nuestras mascaras estuvieran acordes con la presentación, que combinaran, que plasmaran el maravilloso amor que nos teníamos y que en el fondo se iba despedazando lentamente. Era así, ahora que me daba la oportunidad de ser sincera conmigo misma, era capaz de admitir que no era tan perfecto como parecía.

Y la verdad es que si le amaba, aun lo hacia, aun podía caer de rodillas si se presentara frente a mi, la verdad es que sin importar que le había dicho a Rosalie esta noche, si Jake se presentara en mi puerta para pedirme redención, me lanzaría a sus brazos sin siquiera pensarlo. Sin detenerme en que somos corrosivos uno para el otro, en que yo soy agua y el es el fuego, que es casi imposible tener un buen resultado. No me importaría, aun le amaba, aun le extrañaba. Pero era capaz de ser sincera conmigo misma unos segundos y darle la razón, aceptar que nuestra relación no tenía campo de crecimiento.

Lastima…haberlo arruinado así, haber permitido que nuestras diferencias fueran más fuertes que nuestras semejanzas. Lastima, que uno de los dos siempre quiso tener la razón, que siempre debía haber un ganador y no hubiera consuelo para el perdedor. Triste, que hubiéramos ido juntos pero por senderos distantes.

Algo de lo cual no era capaz, era en localizar el momento exacto en que comenzamos a alejarnos, en que los silencios fueron más largos que las risas, en que los besos eran más mecánicos que mágicos, en que un abrazo se volvió deber y no querer y en el cual una mirada a los ojos era imposible de realizar.

-¿Bells? ¿En que estas pensando?

Rosalie me tomo por sorpresa quebrando el silencio en la terraza y poso su atención en mí.

-No fue su culpa ¿sabes? Ni de él ni mía.

Mi amiga se aproximo a mi sentándose al pie de la larga silla en la cual me había dejado acobijada hace minutos, aun con esa ancha pijama y la cara de desvelada mi amiga era capaz de verse hermosa como siempre, fresca, regia. Algo que nunca seria capaz de comprender como lo lograba. Espere a que comentara algo, pero tan solo se dispuso a escuchar lo que tenia por decir.

-Fui una tonta un millar de veces, pude haber hecho muchas cosas mejor y no haber consumido nuestro amor así.

-Bella no digas eso…

-No Rose, por favor. No intento defenderlo, no creas que es así. Pero tampoco es justo que se lleve toda la carga, más allá de todo le amo, aun cuando me dejo sumida en la confusión. Pero ahora entiendo tantas cosas, ahora puedo recordar como su mirada ya no era la misma y como yo no era la misma. Nos estábamos perdiendo, pero era tan cómodo perderse en él, que no me daba cuenta del daño que eso significaba para ambos.

El hilo de mis pensamientos no se detuvo ahí, pero todo lo que tenia por decir si. No necesitaba que Rosalie me diera la razón, sabia en el fondo que era cierto. Que a veces tu mismo te vas clavando una estaca y no te das cuenta de ello. Yo y mi deseo de controlarlo todo. Yo había vuelto nuestro ambiente algo contaminado. Era su culpa haber hecho tantas promesas y no haberlas cumplido, era su culpa haberse rendido cuando me convenció de que jamás se iría, era su culpa no haber tenido la paciencia para combatir mis demonios.

Tal vez era su culpa el haber pensado que yo era perfecta, el haber creído en una parte de mi que no existía, era su culpa haber visto lo que no era. Podía culparlo por dejar que las ilusiones crecieran, por haberse metido hasta el fondo en mi corazón, por haber invadido cada tramo de mi cuerpo con su cálida caricia y haberme hecho adictiva a su presencia. Podía culparlo de haberme pintado un cuanto de princesas y príncipes azules. Pero no podía culparlo por haberse ido por su bien.

_-¡¿Tienes que hacerte la victima de todo no Bella?! Siempre tienes la razón y soy yo el malo de la relación.- Bufo- Por favor, no te he tocado siquiera un cabello cuando ya estas llorando en el regazo de Rosalie. Ve, ve y cuéntale de una vez como es que estas harta de mis reproches, porque soy yo el que no deja de hacer berrinches._

Inconscientemente una sonrisa se escapo de entre mis labios, una que jamás llego a mis ojos. Como siempre los recuerdos no eran mis mejores aliados, pero aquellos, aquellos en los cuales nuestros días eran grises, eran los que habían quedado enterrados en mi memoria. Y es que era mejor recordar todo como si hubiera sido miel sobre hojuelas, a que la realidad tocara a mi puerta. Aquel día ni siquiera conteste a sus palabras, estaba harta de cómo el mundo tenía que girar en torno a él, de cómo yo debía cambiar mi vida para que tuviera que estar acorde con la suya. En aquel entonces estaba segura de que tenia la razón, pero ahora, ahora no se en cuanta parte él tenia la razón. Era mucho más sencillo culparlo de nuestros errores.

-No te sigas torturando con ello Bells. De todas maneras sin importar cuales fueron las razones de su partida, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer. Mira, no importa que pueda estar pasando por tu pequeña mentecita ahora, pero tu, eres la persona mas extraordinaria del planeta que he conocido y si. cometes errores. Tienes unos lapsos mentales en los cuales provoca meterte una tapa en la boca y darte unas tantas zarandeadas a ver si te vuelves un ser sensata ¿Pero sabes que es importante aquí? Que yo soy tu mejor amiga aun cuando a veces quiera hacer ello, que sigo regresando aun cuando me has corrido a cuatro gritos, que soy capaz de apartar la neblina para verte como eres. Que puedo quitar capa a capa tus mascaras y aun cuando me he dado cuenta de la catástrofe que puedes llegara a ser, recuerdo lo grandiosa que eres y entonces me mantengo aquí, a tu lado. Porque lo vale, siempre al final lo vale.

"Así que ¿sabes qué? No es tu culpa, es solo que su amor no alcanzo para descubrirte y él es quien se lo pierde, el fue quien se rindió Isabella, no tu. Él no quiso descubrir la manera de hacerse tu mundo. A veces las cosas son sencillamente así. Mira, nos la pasamos diciendo que pudo haber sido la persona indicada en el momento incorrecto. Pues error, fue el momento ideal, pero Jake es la persona incorrecta. Y tú no tienes la culpa de no haberlo sabido, lo intentaste. Intentaste que funcionara, no lo hizo y ya. Pero no te atrevas a salvarlo, no lo vuelvas la victima de la situación."

-¿Crees que me amaba Rose?- fue lo único que pude gesticular con mis labios, al momento que mis ojos adquirían humedad.

Rosalie se acerco a mí y tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

-Creo que ambos se amaron amiga. Solo hay amores que se consumen tan rápido que ni te das cuenta, como la dinamita, estalla y no te da tiempo de alejarte de los escombros. Ustedes ardieron, pero no lograron huir de los escombros.

No logramos salvarnos de la devastación, la misma que habíamos causado, la misma que nos había incendiado hasta las cenizas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hellooooo 3 Tuve mis 5 minutos de iluminación al fin entre tantos deberes, mi mente es una antojada porque debería estar estudiando para un examen, pero bueno, la inspiración no tiene horario. <strong>

**Espero que les haya agradado el capitulo, nada de Edward pero hacia falta este momento de chicas y admitir que uno no es perfecto. Duele que nos hieran, pero somos nosotros quienes le damos el arma a los demás la mayoría de las veces y reconocerlo, es parte del camino.**

Bueno mis querines, como siempre un millón de gracias por pasarse a leer un rato. Prometo regresar en el momento que deba ser jeje. Un abrazo gigante y nos estamos leyendo ;)


	7. Como un Fenix I

""La vida sigue", dicen…  
>Así que limpie mis lagrimas, tomo el rubor y oculte tras él tu recuerdo, con un labial borre tus besos y con una dulce fragancia me desprendí de tu olor.<br>Entre con una sonrisa de nuevo al mundo real, ese donde tu ya no existías."

* * *

><p>-Buenos Días Bella- Rose arrastraba sus pies envueltos en peludas medias por la baldosa fría de mi Pent House. Su cara lavada delataba el cansancio pintado en sus ojeras.<p>

-¿Quién gano la pelea tu almohada o tu?- respondí en cambio, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que después de una vida vuelvas a estar de buen humor.

-Que te puedo decir, hoy me desperté como una nueva persona.

-¿Tomaste tus pastillas para la bipolaridad?- mi amiga se acerco a la cafetera tomando una taza con café negro y amargo.

-Cielos Rosalie, te dará una gastritis tamaño jumbo.

-Ya no estoy tan joven como antes para este tipo de pijamadas amiga- se lanzo en el mueble, recostándose de los grandes cojines.

La observe sin mediar palabra entre nosotras, se habían estado pasando un par de ideas por mi cabeza desde que me había levantado. Había pasado un largo tiempo encerrada en mi casa y aunque aun no me enamoraba la idea de pasar mis noches de fiesta como proponía Rose, si admitía que me hacía falta algo de distracción, a fin de cuentas no volvería a trabajar hasta enero y aun quedaban casi dos meses por delante antes de que eso sucediera.

Camine hacia el mueble para sentarme al lado de Rosalie, quien recostó su cabeza en mi regazo la cual acaricie con ternura.

-Necesito unas vacaciones- arroje.

-Creo que ya las tienes hace mucho- respondió con los ojos cerrados.

-Hablo de que necesito salir de estas 4 paredes y ver el mundo.

Rose giro su rostro hacia mí y me observo sopesando la idea.

-¿Y qué propones?

Cavile entre mis sesos, buscando un lugar a cual quisiera ir y sentirme cómoda.

-Extraño mucho a Seth.

-¿Florida?

-Admite que necesitas un bronceado- le anime.

Después de unos tantos ruegos y unas que otras llamadas, los boletos para Florida estaban finalmente comprados para el día siguiente. Rosalie había accedido con la condición de que Emmet pudiera acompañarnos, persona que termino convirtiéndose en un combo cuando Alice pidió ir y Edward no tuvo más opción que unirse al plan. Llegue a la conclusión de que tal vez era una buena idea, después de todo, él había logrado encajar varias de las piezas de mi cordura.

-Muy bien, creo que hemos llenado varios puntos en la lista de post-ruptura, así que debemos seguir con los demás. Puesto que están marcados todos los de autocompasión, pasemos a la fase de renovación.

-¿De qué estás hablando Rosalie?- el propio gato rizón fue encarnado por mi mejor amiga, quien sin decir más arrojo una muda de ropa hacia mí y se dirigió al baño.

Me cambie dejándome llevar por la corriente, media hora más tarde nos entrabamos ya entre las calles de la ciudad.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Patrick nos dio una cita.

-¡Espera un momento! No será lo que estoy pensando.

-Necesitas un cambio de look Bella Swan y no me importa si no te agrada mi método, esta vez me obedeces.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par anonadada con la actitud de Rosalie, pero ya que, me relaje en el asiento y lo deje estar. Después de todo ¿Qué podría salir mal?

-¡HERMOSA!-Patrick saludo efusivamente a mi amiga, enrollándola en sus esbeltos brazos. La soltó y puso su atención en mí, observándome de arriba abajo con ojo crítico- oh linda, tranquila que te dejare como nueva.

Me tomo de la mano conduciéndome por todo el salón hasta llegar al lavador de cabello donde me hizo sentar.

-Tú, relájate, que ese imbécil se arrepentirá de haberse ido cuando te vea como toda una diosa.

Un poco atolondrada por la rapidez de los acontecimientos, deje que recostara mi cabeza y agradecí la refrescante agua que cayó sobre mi melena, junto con sus largos dedos masajeando mi cuero cabelludo y lavando mi cabello a su paso.

Los nervios se apoderaron de mí en cuanto me senté ante el espejo con las tijeras en manos de Patrick.

-¡Niña! ¿Hace cuanto tienes abandonado este pobre cabello? Es más soso que mi abuela.

Rosalie se reía a carcajadas sentada en el puff a nuestras espaldas.

-No lo vayas a desaparecer, le he tomado cariño.

-Ya lo noto- bufo él- está bien, solo le daré un poco de forma y un inmenso respiro. Te ves opaca querida, me recuerdas a Morticia con eso marrón tan oscuro y esa melena tan larga y descuidada. Lo resolveré y me amaras, no te preocupes tú, relájate.

Observe como los trozos de cabello iban cayendo al piso, unos tras otros, junto con los años que habían pasado, se iban desvaneciendo como mis vivencias, mis recuerdos, se llevaban los susurros de Jake, las caricias, las noches en vela con él al otro lado del teléfono. Recordé como hacia esto tan seguido antes, sentarme en medio del salón de belleza a que alguien me consintiera, me hiciera hermosa y deseada.

Deseada, tuve a Jake por tantos años a mi lado y a la final todo se hizo tan monótono que deje de sentirme así, deje de sentir el mundo a mis pies cada vez que caminaba por las calles, subirme en unos tacones dejo de significar poder y sensualidad cuando se convirtieron en la regla de sus aburridas cenas de negocios, cuando tenía que quedar bien con los dueños del Bufete, con los clientes. Me deje esconder tras su sombra, me convertí en su muñeca de trapo cuando él seguía recibiendo los guiños de cuanta mujer conociéramos en esas noches.

Para él yo era hermosa, la musa de su vida, veía en mi algo que yo había olvidado, alguien que se había perdido al final del día. Para él jamás deje de ser la bella mujer de la que se enamoro, o al menos eso me hizo creer. Pero yo, yo no podía engañarme, no podía negarme como me había dejado perder, como mi exterior era un reflejo de todas las tormentas que azotaban en mi alma.

Podría considerarse banal que un sencillo corte de cabello, un par de prendas y unos cuantos tonos en mi rostro pudieran significar algo realmente. Después de todo se trata de solo físico, pero la situación es que en este momento sentía que todo el peso que me había estado derrumbando caía junto con mi oscuro cabello, que los años se borraban y las desdichas eran coloreadas.

Sentía la metamorfosis, la transformación. Y es que luego de amar tanto y luego perderlo todo, ya no eres tu misma, después de entregar tu corazón no quedas intacta. Era mi cambio de piel, la muda de mis tristezas, era deshacerme de aquello que me oscurecía y carcomía el alma. Era también algo de consuelo a mi orgullo, era el momento ideal para mirarme en el espejo y convencerme de que aun seguía valiendo la pena, que podía ser de nuevo una diosa, aquella que una vez podía comerse el mundo a su andar, a su juicio y antojo.

Era casi absurdo, o tal vez por completo. Pero una vez que Patrick hubo soltado sus implementos, y dejo que observara el resultado final una hora después, aquella mujer en el espejo me resulto una nueva mujer, una mejor mujer. Me pareció como el inicio de un nuevo camino, el final de uno que después de tanto darme, a la final otro tanto me quito.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hello! Lo se lo se, me pierdo un montón de días y regreso con este folleto de capitulo, lo sientooooo :'( , les debo aun su segunda parte (por ahí se esta cocinando). Al fiiin tengo un puñito de días de vacaciones así que intentare ponerme al dia con la historia, esperemos que mi musa este de acuerdo con ello jeje.<br>**

**En fin, por otro lado espero que estén teniendo un Diciembre grandioso y que ya estén preparando su lista de deseos por ahí, que de todo corazón espero se les cumplan. **

**Un millón de gracias por ser tan pacientes y por seguir tras esta historia. Se les quiere en grande, besos y abrazos. Nos estamos leyendo :***


End file.
